Palavras Nao Bastam
by Hyuuga-Sayuri
Summary: Sasuke saiu de Konoha. teria ele tomado a decisao certa? ou seu coraçao deseja realmente outra coisa? SasuSaku


**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, pq se não as garotas seriam menos panakas ò.ó

**Sobre a fic: **Criada completamente por mim, não eh permitido copia total ou parcial. A fic representa os pensamentos de Sasuke dps que vai embora de konoha SasuSaku, leve.. nada de hentai.

**Notas: **" " fala

ps: não liguem xD eu sou péssima para títulos xD

* * *

**Palavras não bastam**

Caminhava sozinho por aquela estrada escura, caminhava sozinho porque assim desejou e tanto e mais que ninguém queria voltar no tempo. Tentou se convencer que o tempo não se volta que nós precisamos reconstruí-lo, mas seu orgulho e sua falta de cara-de-pau não permitiam que ele voltasse atrás. Cogitou desistir em pensamentos, censurou-os como se censura o livro do kakashi. Parou um instante. O tempo fechava agora, brevemente choveria. Não se preocupou, no entanto, queria apenas continuar andando sozinho por aquela estrada escura. A lembrança de Kakashi lhe fez pensar novamente em jogar tudo para o alto e voltar correndo para Konoha, mas não iria, não é que não pudesse, apenas não iria. Retomou o passo. Lento e frio como sempre fora, tão frio quanto aquele dia em que se despediu de Sakura. Levantou o olhar, viu as formas da garota na sua frente.

"_Sakura.._" sussurrou, perdido.

Não queria que fosse tão difícil esquecer uma pessoa, ou mais.. Ou três.. Cinco.. Ou... Konoha. Esticou a mão. Sakura sorriu. Ele também. Só de imaginar o calor da garota naquela fria tarde já lhe aquecia os ânimos. Desejou mais que tudo tocar aquela mão suave e macia. Sakura afastou-se dois passos. Ele insistiu. Ela mostrou a língua, sapeca. Ele riu gostoso, com saudades. Correu atrás, ela fugiu. Num campo ao longe a brincadeira continuava, apenas ele e ela. Pulou, agarrá-la-ia com todas as forças. E assim o fez. Rolaram pela grama, ela gemeu um pouquinho, ele desculpou-se, ela sorriu. Sua face, mais do que nunca, estava linda, seus olhos, tão verdes quanto à grama sobre a qual estavam deitados, pareciam chamar-lhe para junto. Mais junto. Acariciou seus cabelos róseos, pegou uma mexa e cheirou, recordou do perfume que há tempos não sentira. Coração bateu forte, subiu a mão pelo seu corpo e aproximou-se dos seus lábios. Algo frio bateu em sua boca e estalos tomaram conta do seu ouvido, a chuva caia naquela tarde. Limpou a boca, beijara a grama. Sakura não estava ali, nunca estivera.

"_o que eu estou fazendo?"_ murmurou para si mesmo, enquanto se levantava.

Perturbou-se com os próprios atos, antes pensamentos importunos e agora alucinações apimentadas. Sacudiu a cabeça e retomou seu passo, sem saber mais onde estava. Tinha mais uma missão para fazer e tinha que ser rápido, pois preferia muito mais o descanso daquilo que chamava de _lar_ do que o ardor das batalhas. Sim... Pela primeira vez. Colocou as mãos nos bolsos, prometeu para si mesmo que não pensaria mais em Sakura ou em qualquer outro ser de Konoha. Prometeu que nunca mais formaria Sakura na sua frente, nunca mais tentaria beija-la em pensamentos e nunca mais se arriscaria a uma paixão. Pois sim.. Era no que aquilo ia terminar dando e seria a pior coisa.Chutou uma pedra no meio do caminho. Nada iria atrapalhar os seus objetivos, principalmente se esse nada fosse Sakura. Isso que ela era, um nada, uma inútil e completamente idiota, um vazio na vida dele... O vazio que faltava no seu coração. A chuva confundiu-se com lagrimas, a vida transformou-se em pesadelo. Queria voltar, queria se arrepender, mas não iria. Alguém chamou-o e jogou algo. Sasuke leu sem falar nenhuma palavra e saiu correndo.

Em konoha, Sakura sentia-se um pouco angustiada. Algo estava sufocando-a naquele momento. Enxugou as lagrimas na frente do espelho e abriu a porta do banheiro deixando sua faixa em cima da cama. Alguém bateu, perguntou quem era. Tempo. Nada de resposta. Insistiu e chegou a pensar que haviam desistido, tornou a concentrar as suas atenções no banheiro. Voltaram a bater. Sakura apertou a toalha e abriu a porta, um pouco irritada.

Não podia dizer-se qualquer palavra. Os dois corações estavam quase soltando pela boca. Palavras não adiantariam naquele momento, nada mais adiantaria a não ser atos.

"_sasuke-kun..."_

Sasuke retirou a capa que cobria-lhe o corpo por inteiro, não se surpreendeu ao notar que a garota o reconhecera mesmo assim.Tomou para si as mãos dela e puxou-a para junto. Sem dizer mais nada fechou a porta do quarto e trancou-a. Dessa vez ele não fugiria.

* * *

**N coloquei expressões japonesas dessa vez Criticassss pliiixxxxx eu as adoro xD espero que gostem #**

**Kissu o/**

**ps²: espero que não tenha ficado confuso, eu escrevo normalmente assim."**


End file.
